Think About It
by U-Madder
Summary: "Everyone here say's I'm just a mistake...and that I wasn't supposed to exist..." An in-depth story about the life that Vanellope had to put up with as a glitch. Pre-Movie. One-shot.


**Summary: "Everyone here say's I'm just a mistake...and that I wasn't supposed to exist..." An in-depth story about the life that Vanellope had to put up with as a glitch. Pre-Movie. One-shot.**

**A/N: I just...really needed to write something like this. I've seen loads of people take their outlook on it, and I decided I wanted to write my version of it. If it seems close to anyone else's story, I'm sorry. And, this is probably the shortest story I've wrote.**

**Think About It**

The Glitch. That was no-other then a metaphor. A disgusting, disgusting metaphor That was no-other then a name to fear and to hate. Vanellope didn't know why people hated her. Sure, she pixalated a couple of times, but didn't give the others the right to treat her badly. All she wanted was to race, nothing else. Maybe, just maybe, she could get some friends along the way, but the racers thought they were too cool for Vanellope Von Schweetz, or, The Glitch, as everyone knew her by.

It was sad, really; Vanellope wasn't even called Vanellope half the time. It was like they called her some sort of species of an animal, and that she wasn't even human; well, technically, she was just a code inside a game, but she took on the appearance of a human.

There was only one place where Vanellope was allowed to be free. Free from hurt and pain. Free from insults. Free from everything. That place was Diet Cola Mountain.

It was perfect for her; it was an in-complete level, just like she was an in-complete character. If she was a human, she would ask the game-makers this; why didn't they complete her as a character? She could of been an awesome part of the game, so why didn't they complete her code, and instead, turned her into a glitch?

However, Vanellope would never know, and instead, just plainly wonder. She was just happy she could get away from all the threats the inhabitants of her game caused. It wasn't fair on the little girl; she really didn't deserve this.

As hard as she tried, she tried to forget about the wretched names the others called her; Glitch, Mistake, Thing, Monster, An Accident, An Animal, Dangerous Thing. It was horrible. At least, the only person who did call _her_ Vanellope was Sour Bill, but he rarely spoke to her.

If Vanellope was the Princess of Sugar Rush, she'd show the others. She'd show that she deserved a place in this game. And, something in her code told her she was something special, like a Princess. She knew it wasn't possible, but something told her she was above all the rest, or at least, was programmed to be. Something even told her that King Candy wasn't even supposed to be a part of this game, but she knew The King was a proper, working character, and that she wasn't supposed to be a part of this game.

Today, all these thoughts had been running through Vanellope's mind; why was she treated like this? She wanted to know why. However, she would never know, as the others never told her. If she at least asked King Candy why him and the others treated her badly, maybe she could talk a little sense into them.

So that was when she decided that she was going up to that racetrack, weather the citizens, racers, and The King, liked it or not.

At the racetrack, it seemed like the racers were preparing for the Random Roster Race, a dream race that Vanellope had always wanted to compete in. She loved watching races from a distance, but she wanted to be a part of that.

"My fellow citizens," King Candy exclaimed through the intercom, "As you all know, the fee to compete is one gold coin, from your previous winnings, which, if you've ever won, which, of course, ha, I have! Please, let me go first!" He tossed his coin on to the ejector platform, which bounced up and caused the coin to land in the Winner's Cup.

"King Candy!" The announcer exclaimed.

For some reason, and only Vanellope knew this, the announcer seemed to say King Candy's voice in a different voice then when he announced the other racers. It sounded more...enthusiastic? Vanellope would never know why; maybe it was something to do with him being the king, but it could of been...something else...

The racers lined up one by one, Taffyta, of course, at the front. That snobby little bitchy girl was always at the front. She thought she was so cool because she was the second best racer in the game. Well, Vanellope could of drove circles around her any day! That is, if Vanellope had a kart.

Vanellope shook her thoughts off and instead, decided that she wanted to make her move. She put her hood over her head, and began to run out on to the track, "Hey King Crazy," She began, causing every single person in the game to look at her, "Why's your nose so freakishly big?" Well, she had to start off the conversation somehow.

The other racers glanced at her in disgust, some slightly afraid. How dare The Glitch strode onto the track when they were about to start their race! It had never happened before, so why was it doing it now?

"The Glitch," King Candy gritted his teeth, "How disrespectful, Vanellope! Guards, arrest her for the one-thousandth time!"

"Wait, cool off the guards, I just wanna ask you something." Vanellope sighed, speaking much more innocently. The King jumped off his platform, now on the floor, his eyes slightly above Vanellope, "Look, I just wanted to ask you something. Why do you and the others treat me the way you do? I mean, just because I'm a little different doesn't mean you can't give me a chance..."

"Vanellope," King Candy sighed, touching the little girl's shoulders, "I'd love to give you a chance, but the truth is, I'm trying to protect you. You'll understand someday. That's why I can't allow you to race."

"But, that doesn't answer my question!" Vanellope retorted, "Just..why do you all treat me badly? Can't I be treated like everyone else? Why do people have to call me names? Is it that hard to say Vanellope, huh, is it?!"

"I'm afraid I don't know why. I have told the others to show more respect to you in the past, but they just won't listen, and I have no idea why. Now, if you excuse us, we'd like to get on with a race." He shooed Vanellope off.

Vanellope, however, wouldn't more. She stood there, tears streaming down her face. She finally flicked her hood back, "W-Why can't you treat me better? I-I mean, can't y-you at least give me a side-job to do during gaming hours so I-I wouldn't interfere with the game...just...think about it, would you, Crazy?" She shook her head, "Think about it..."

* * *

Those memories flooded back to Vanellope as Ralph had just asked her about her life as a glitch. She was on the brink of tears, "Everyone here say's I'm just a mistake...and that I wasn't supposed to exist..."

**A/N: Yep, pretty short and depressing, huh?**


End file.
